GERRARDS X1
='INTRODUCTION'= After being out of the management scene for quite a while Big "Ever So Dirty" Sam thought it was time to get back into the swing of things, while looking through the internet stumbled across the job for GERRARDS X1 and accepted the position of manager 01-10-2008. The first and only thing the Chairman said was Good Luck! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ =''CLUB RECORDS= '''Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15': Most Appearances: 180, (S15 - Present) All Time Leading Goal Scorer: 44, (S15 - S20) All Time Leading Assists: 28, (S15 - S20) Most Goals In A Single Game: 3, Pâvels "Unleash the Beast" Melniks (S19) Biggest League Win Home: 10-0, (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 1-5, (S20) Biggest Cup Win: 5-1, (S19) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat: 1-6, (S18) Longest Winning Streak: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Highest Home Attendance: 16,999, GERRARDS X1 vs Chelseas 1V (League - S19) Highest Fanbase: 8,866 (S20) ''LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY '''European History:' N/A Cup History: Season 21: Round x Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A League History: Season 21: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 20: 5th - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st, League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th, League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1s'''t, '''League Champions - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A ''PLAYERS STATS '''Centurions Games For GERRARDS X1:' 178, - (S15 – Present) 117, - (S15 – S20) Centurions Goals For GERRARDS X1: N/A Top 5 On Most MoM For GERRARDS X1: 15, 15, Highest Club Rating Each Season: Season 21: xx Season 20: xx, Season 19: 6,63, Pâvels "Unleash the Beast" Melniks Season 18: N/A Season 17: N/A Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A Club Top Score Each Season : Season 21: xx Season 20: xx, Season 19: 29, Pâvels "Unleash the Beast" Melniks Season 18: N/A Season 17: N/A Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A Player Awards: MVP Of The Year: N/A Top Score Of The Year: N/A U21 MVP Of The Year:''' (FC), Rating '''6,19 In 26 games - Div 7/18 (S18) 'TOTAL CURRENT ASI' Seniors Squad size: Average age: Average skill: Total ASI: Youth Squad size: Average age: Average skill: Total ASI: Updated 2010-09-07 ''TRANSFERS '''Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5:' 73,8 '''Mill: (S20) '''69,6 Mill: (S15) 58,5 Mill: (S20) 36,8 Mill: (S15) 35,0 Mill: (S19) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5: 75,6 Mill: J (S20) 74,8 Mill: (S20) 47,1 Mill: (S19) 41,0 Mill: (S19) 40,7 Mill: (S20) ''CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS '''Goalkeepers' Outfielders ''YOUTH's '''The Pulls Each Season:' Season 21: Season 20: Season 19: Season 18: Season 17: Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Youth Prospects: Rob Walsh, Steve Carver,Harry Hurst, Rick Radford T Hart, ''TM BUDDIES ALLSTARZ FC SPARTA AMARA BLACKBURN ROVERITES BONES FC SHANKS ARMY ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES '''Updated Last 12/08 2010' *Games: 176 *W='84', D='42', L='50' *Score: 270 - 186 Category:English Football Clubs Category:English Competitions Category:Football Clubs